headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Nova Vol 5 1
| next = ''Nova'' #2 }} "Nova" is the premiere issue of the fifth Marvel Comics comic book series to bear the title Nova. No subtitle is provided for this issue. The book was written by Jeph Loeb and illustrated by Ed McGuinness with inks by Dexter Vines. McGuinness and Vines also composed the cover art illustration for the direct market edition of the book. The issue was colored by Marte Gracia and lettered by Albert Deschesne. It was edited by Stephen Wacker with Sana Amanat as associate editor. The issue shipped with an April, 2013 cover date and a cover price of $3.99 per copy (US). Marvel solicitation You've followed him through the history making (and changing!) AvX and now the mystery of the all-new Nova are revealed in this breathtaking new ongoing by the best-selling, award winning team of Jeph Loeb and Ed McGuinness (RED HULK, Avengers X-Sanction). Sam Alexander is a kid bound by the gravity of a small town and a father whose ridiculous, drunken fairy tales about a "Nova Corps" were just another heavy burden in a life full of them. But luckily for Sam Alexander... soon gravity won’t even matter. And those troubles? It's like they're a billion miles away. Appearances * Nova, Sam Alexander * Gamora * Jesse Alexander * Kaelynn Alexander * Rocket Raccoon * None * Carrie * Mrs. Alexander * Mrs. Philbin * Guardians of the Galaxy * Nova Corps * Rigellian Empire * Humans * Rigellians * Zen-Whoberians * Arizona :* Carefree :* Carefree High School * Rigellian recorder * * Notes & Trivia * This series is published as part of Marvel's "Marvel Now!" imprint. * This issue shipped with four variant covers as well as a black and white sketch variant cover (based on the Joe Quesada cover) and a London Super Comic Convention Forbidden Planet variant cover. One variant is a blank white cover with just the logo. The first variant cover, featuring Nova flying over the Earth, is illustrated by Marcos Martin. The Marvel Baby variant cover is illustrated by Skottie Young. * Sam Alexander's mother is not identified by name at this time. * The Nova Corps appear only in flashback in this issue. Jesse Alexander is the only former member of the group who makes an actual appearance. * Reference is made to the Rigellians in this issue. The Rigellians are an alien race that constructed robotic recorders that have been used as a databank companions on various missions. * This issue includes references and a quasi-appearance to the Guardians of the Galaxy. Only Gamora and Rocket Raccoon appear in this issue. Index * Sam Alexander: 5th appearance; Appeared last in ''Avengers vs. X-Men'' #12; Appears next in ''Nova'', Volume 5 #2. * Jesse Alexander: 1st appearance; Appears next on computer screen in ''Nova'', Volume 5 #2. * Kaelynn Alexander: 1st appearance. * Mister Z'zz: 1st appearance; flashback only. * Titus: 1st appearance; flashback only. Recommended Reading See also External Links * Nova, Volume 5 #1 at MDP * * ---- Category:Nova Vol 5 Category:2013/Comic issues Category:April, 2013/Comic issues